


【臣太】〈你是我的戀愛心願〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [25]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 京都旅遊穿著和服四處拍照留影的臣太。
Relationships: 伏見臣/七尾太一
Series: A3！短篇 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 1





	【臣太】〈你是我的戀愛心願〉

**Author's Note:**

> ＊本文中出現之人物、地點與真實國家、商店無任何直接關聯，無業配亦無詆毀  
> ＊京都系列作Part2

「為什臣哥穿起來就是比較帥氣……」

「哈哈，」臣摸了摸太一的腦袋，「太一你穿的顏色可比我的好看，剩下的只要拿出演戲的氣勢就可以了。」

換好和服的兩人，除了手機、相機、錢包外，將其餘的物品寄放在店內後，便走到出租店附近的公車站牌等車，打算直接前往最負盛名的清水寺。能夠心無掛念的走訪清水寺、並計畫參拜後再步行到祇園周邊走走逛逛，全是因為一週前兩人便已整理好此趟出遊的安排，為了避免穿著不習慣的木屐導致一整日下來腳痛而破壞出遊心情，臣與太一早在上午便已完成了北野天滿宮與金閣寺的參拜行程。或許是因為時間的關係，北野天滿宮的楓紅與兩人想像中不同，但仍是觸摸了據說能夠治癒疾病、心想事成的神牛像，十二干支的御守也格外討喜，令太一差點一時衝動全部打包回家――不過，金閣寺的艷麗奪目才真正讓人差點忘了和服租借的預約時間。天氣並不是特別好，可是在波光粼粼的水面上仍清楚倒映的輝煌建築燦爛的令人移不開視線，即便是擠滿了觀光與朝聖的人潮也無損它的美貌；臣與太一好不容易抓準了空隙、搶到了一個湖邊的位置，趕緊輪流拿著本身即是符紙的金閣寺門票與其合影，同時不忘拿出自己的單眼相機與手機從不同角度紀錄留念。兩人一面開玩笑說幸好決定下午再穿和服、不然風采都要被背景的金閣寺搶去，一面戀戀不捨的一步三回首、遙望逐漸消失在視野裡的金閣寺。在完全看不見金黃色的古剎後，差點被導航欺騙而迷路的兩人急忙找了最近的站牌跳上公車，趕赴預約和服著裝的店家；相較於同時段的其他女性客人，臣與太一幾乎是沒費什麼功夫的就挑好了自己的和服。彎腰穿上足袋、並在最裡層穿上保暖的肌襦袢對兩人而言全然是能夠俐落完成的任務，但緊接而來的著裝則讓在秋組善於動作戲的兩人變得手腳不靈活起來；著裝老師在兩人的腹部纏上一層又一層的布來調整身型，即便兩人表示不需要愈大象徵愈帥氣的假肚子，老師依然是不容拒絕的為兩人作出正式和服裝應有的視覺效果後，依據兩人的身型調整長寬並綁上腰帶，才將如外套般的羽織交給兩人並頒發出行許可。

從店面離開、走在路上覺得自己有些過於顯眼的太一，在搭乘的公車行駛至祇園的範圍後，便鬆一口氣地覺得自己其實相當樸素；即便他希望受到大家的關注，卻也不希望是因為奇裝異服的理由，也因此在看到更多爭奇鬥艷的女孩子後，終於能放寬了心的走在清水寺的參拜道上。清水寺的舞台尚在整修、楓葉也有些零落稀疏，與之相對的則是滿滿的人潮，臣與太一再次體會了早上在夾縫間爭分奪秒拍攝照片的艱辛，索性放棄了必須大排長龍方能一飲的音羽泉，直接往更深處的地主神社走去。相較於囊括了各地觀光客的清水寺，地主神社雖同樣有著不少人，卻多數是懷抱著青春戀愛夢想的本地學生，除了購置御守等候幸福敲門外，戀愛占卜石更是受到學生的投入與關注。完全能夠體會挑戰者心情的太一，也在一旁加油打氣；畢竟在許下心願後，必須閉上眼穿過重重的人牆、穩健筆直的從戀愛石走到相隔十公尺的另一顆戀愛石，方能成功祈求良緣，著實相當困難。看著看著，太一突然地喊了句：「我也要挑戰！」

「啊？」

「臣哥幫我指揮方向！」

話說完，太一便蹦蹦跳的直接站在起始點，毫無畏懼的閉上了眼。一旁的臣連忙拿起了手機為太一記錄，另一方面也緊張的指點對方的前進方向；由於毫無準備，太一腳下的步伐有些歪斜，讓臣連連喊著「左邊、等等還要再左邊」，可太一卻一點也不擔憂的說著「嗯這裡嗎、還是那裡呢」，全然託付給臣的模樣令臣更是不敢鬆懈；最終太一足尖踢到石頭、蹲下身以手觸摸後睜開眼睛開心歡呼的模樣，才讓臣察覺到手裡的拍攝已然可以停止，高高懸著的心也能會到原本的位置。兩人的腦袋湊近在一起盯著手機螢幕、看著裡頭小小的太一的步伐與成功，螢幕外的太一面上的微笑則一如他的髮色般充滿了粉紅色的泡泡；聽著臣在影片裡緊張的呼喊，太一笑著說「他們說幫助你摸到戀愛石的人就是協助你實現戀愛的人呢」，讓臣不禁脫口而出說了原先沒有的打算。

「我也來摸一下好了。」

「咦？」

太一還來不及反應，就看見臣從自己結束的石頭開始邁出大步往回走、嘴裡喃喃唸道「一、二、三……」，等回到開頭的戀愛石一側，臣更是沒有半分猶疑的闔上眼直接跨出步伐向前；幾乎來不及反應的太一連忙調整手裡的手機至拍攝影片模式，目不轉睛的盯著螢幕裡的室友在十秒之內走到了終點，帥氣而颯爽。他不知道的是，臣在心底也藏著焦慮，除了辨識對自己而言特殊的太一嗓音，更豎直了耳朵聆聽從太一挑戰前便一直站在終點戀愛時一旁的臺灣女孩子用英語說的指示微調自己的方向；雖說他的行進沒有指示也幾乎不受影響，睜開眼睛後他仍是伸出手和低呼「left、left」並為自己慶賀的女孩致謝。

「臣哥走太快了，我都沒幫上忙。」

「怎麼會呢，如果不是太一，我根本不會想嘗試，也就不會實現戀愛心願啦？」

「所以，我還是有幫助臣哥囉？」

「是啊，太一肯定會是幫助我實現戀愛心願的人。」

就在兩人相識一笑的同時，天空突然落下了幾滴水珠。臣與太一本來不以為意，僅是慢慢地往回走、打算往祇園的方向前去，不料雨驀地開始轉大，想起和服店布料金貴不得沾水的叮囑，兩人臨時起意在下午三點時分、到有名的湯豆腐店享用遲來的午餐；用餐完畢，雨勢方歇，臣與太一便往一成強力推薦之ins熱門打卡景點的八坂庚申堂走去。一眼便能望盡全貌的八坂庚申堂空間極小，但或許是因為剛下過雨、人群尚未聚集，太一與臣有足夠的空間與時間拍攝照片；橫的或直的、全身與半身、社群背景照和LIME大頭照，藉著色彩繽紛亮麗的小巧束猿御守，兩人把能想像得到的照片姿勢都拍遍了。當臣思索著兩人是不是該將空位讓給後方陸陸續續前來並在一旁等待的參訪者，太一卻拽住臣的衣襬、同時向右前方踏出一腳，對方才於地主神社為二人打氣、此刻也抵達了八坂庚申堂的臺灣女孩開口。

「拍照，幫忙，可以？」

「もちろん！」

聽見中文問話的女孩紅了臉、有些激動的答道，同時伸手接過兩人手中的相機，以不太熟練的日文搭配英文告訴兩人「もう一つ」、「closer」，並為他們留下數張合影；女孩反覆湊上前去請他們確認照片取景是否可以的認真，讓臣在自己與太一留念完畢後，溫和地請太一以習得的中文表示位置讓給女孩、並同樣願意協助她們拍攝。

互相幫忙、點頭示意自己要先行離去後，臣便與太一到一旁檢視兩人的照片；欣賞的過程中，臣突然想起了合影過程中一直盤桓在腦海的疑問：「太一，你什麼時候學的中文？」

「啊，是之前演饅頭拳的時候學了一點，想說哪天出去玩的時候總會用到，就特別記住了，」太一頓了一下，「可是只記得單字，說的不太好。」

「怎麼會不好呢？如果不是你開口，哪會有這樣好看的合照呢？」

望向臣相機裡展示的照片，太一發現女孩拍攝的倒吊猴在背景顯得沒那麼色彩鮮艷、整體色調卻格外自然柔和且溫暖舒適，臣微微彎腰輕搭著太一的肩，正好與太一比著愛心手勢的手形成了彷彿牽又不牽的樣態，遠比十指緊扣來得親暱；下一張則是兩人沒有直視鏡頭、正商量著要擺出什麼姿勢時，女孩抓拍到臣垂首注視太一、太一仰頭凝望著臣的對視照，兩人之間並沒有因為身高差而顯得疏離，反倒更像是對彼此敘說著僅有二人才明白的故事，搭配彩虹糖般甜甜的背景更顯得清新可愛。

「臣哥……我的願望，會實現吧？」

「會的，我們都摸到石頭了，不是嗎？」

我會幫你實現，所以，你也要幫我實現啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 整篇文章都是中文，所以特別用了女孩說日文來凸顯太一講中文的部分，希望不會太過突兀，也請原諒日文真的只有單字能力、連五十音都背不起來的我……  
> 註一：「もちろん！」意即「當然可以」  
> 註二：「もう一つ」意即「再一張」


End file.
